


The One Where Sherlock Falls In Love With John

by startrekto221B



Series: The F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Universe [1]
Category: Friends (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F.R.I.E.N.D.S. AU, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekto221B/pseuds/startrekto221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(The Friends/Johnlock AU that I had to write because I binge watch both shows). When John Watson (Rachel) leaves fiancé Mary Morstan at the altar he must finally enter the real world. Luckily his high school best friend Mycroft Holmes (Monica) takes him under his wing and they become flatmates. Mycroft’s brother Sherlock had a crush on John in high school but is now reeling from his divorce from Irene Adler (Carol), his wife who left him for another woman and is currently carrying his baby. Living across the hall from Mycroft and John are fun-loving bachelors Greg Lestrade (Chandler) and Philip Anderson (Joey). Completing the group is mousy pathologist Molly Hooper (Phoebe). Warning: WIP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One Where Mycroft Gets A New Flatmate

_Central Perk Coffeehouse_

“Mycroft,” a tall, dark-haired man plopped down on the sofa with a look of utter dejection on his face.

“Sherlock,” his brother acknowledged him, glancing in his direction and sighing.

“What’s his deal?” Anderson asked.

“Irene moved her stuff out today,” Mycroft explained.

“I’m divorced, I’m twenty six, and I’m divorced,” Sherlock repeated almost to himself.

“Take a case, that might take your mind of it,” Mycroft remarked.

“Look, mate, maybe she wasn’t the woman for you, some things just aren’t meant to work out,” Greg offered from the barstool.

“Yes, balance of probability is that it would not have _worked out_ given that I only recently discovered that my wife is a lesbian,” Sherlock snapped.

“Potentially problematic, yes,” Mycroft said dryly.

“How did you not know that she was a lesbian?” Anderson asked, a confused expression on his face.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and snapped rather manically, “ _She_ didn’t know. How was I possibly supposed to know? And now what am I supposed to do…”

“Or, oh, do what I do, get a cat!” Molly volunteered.

“Um…no,” Sherlock retorted, “I just want to be married again!”

The door to the coffee shop swung open and a sandy blonde haired man dressed as a wedding groom, his clothes sopping wet, entered.

“And I just want a million pounds!” Greg said hopefully, but nothing happened.

“My goodness,” Mycroft said evenly, “Is that John? John Watson?”

Sherlock turned to glance at the newcomer.

“Mycroft, you’re here, thank god,” John panted as he saw the ginger haired man on the sofa, “I’ve just done the most horrible thing…You wouldn’t believe…I’m a terrible person…”

“Catch your breath, John,” Mycroft said, “If I am not mistaken you’ve just left your fiancé at the altar,”

John sat down on the sofa beside Mycroft and began to explain, but Mycroft stopped him.

“Everyone this is John Watson, we were in high school together, John this is Gregory Lestrade, Philip Anderson, Molly Hooper and you remember my brother Sherlock,” Mycroft pointed out the party gathered around the sofa in turn.

“Right, of course,” John shook Sherlock’s hand, “How are you, Sherlock?”

“Afghanistan or Iraq?” Sherlock asked, his hand tingling slightly when it touched John’s.

“Oh not this again,” Greg remarked.

“He just got a divorce, let it be,” Anderson jabbed him.

“ _How?_ How did you possibly know…” John said in disbelief, “Mycroft did you say…”

Mycroft shook his head.

“It was a deduction!” Molly said cheerily, “Sherlock. Explain to him.”

John looked around at everyone as if they were crazy, “Okay, explain,”

“I didn't know, I saw. Your haircut, the way you hold yourself, says military. Obvious. Your face is tanned, but no tan above the wrists: you've been abroad but not sunbathing. The limp's really bad when you walk, but you don't ask for a chair when you stand, like you've forgotten about it, so it's at least partly psychosomatic. That says the original circumstances of the injury were probably traumatic: wounded in action, then. Wounded in action, suntan: Afghanistan or Iraq.” Sherlock said rather quickly.

“That was amazing,” John said.

“Really? That’s not what people normally say,” Sherlock said, surprised.

“What do they normally say?” John asked.

“Piss-off,” Greg piped up from the corner.

“Do control your tendency to show off,” Mycroft offered.

“You probably shouldn’t say that out loud,” Molly said thoughtfully.

“That’s none of your bloody business,” Anderson answered.

“Yes yes,” Sherlock retorted, “I think John gets the point.”

“Now,” Mycroft cut in, “John you were about to tell us what happened at the wedding?”

“Oh yeah,” John sighed, “Well. I ran out on her. I-I couldn’t do it. I wasn’t sure why I was doing it. For me or for my parents. I mean yes, we’re friends, she’s rich, and she’s nice enough I suppose. But marriage, I wasn’t sure I was ready. Oh my life is such a mess.”

“At least your wife didn’t leave you for another woman,” Sherlock said quietly.

John smiled sarcastically, “Didn’t think of that. Mary is not gay. Yes, there’s the silver lining,”

“See you just had to look for it,” Molly laughed.

“What are you going to do John?” Mycroft asked seriously.

“I suppose I’ve got to start working, don’t really have that many marketable skills, don’t want to get back into medicine just yet,” John said, “I don’t even know where I’m going to stay.”

“Mycroft has a free room,” Sherlock suggested.

“Oh I couldn’t impose,” John looked hopefully at the other man.

“Until you get back on your feet I guess it wouldn’t hurt,” Mycroft said reasonably, “Well I’m off to work.”

“Try not to start a war before you get home,” Sherlock said to his retreating back, “You know what it does to the traffic,”

“Mycroft works with the government,” Greg explained to a shocked looking John.

“He _is_ the government,” Molly corrected him, “You know John if you’re not looking into anything serious you could wait tables here, just until things cool down,”

“I might yeah,” John admits, “I might just have to, after all, pouring coffee, how hard could it be?”

***

_Greg and Anderson’s apartment_

“Do you know the statistical likelihood of marrying someone of the wrong sexual preference?” Sherlock asked bitterly.

“Leave it mate,” Greg said, “You’re driving yourself mad,”

“I had analyzed all the factors, we seemed to be perfectly compatible, she appreciated my intellect, was quite independent, yes her work was rather unorthodox but I never thought it presented a significant risk to our relationship,” Sherlock continued anyway.

“Sherlock she was a dominatrix,” Anderson pointed out.

“That aside, it’s never an exact science alright,” Greg reasoned, “You’ve just got to get back in the game,”

“Get back in the game? Greg I am not in need of a pep talk at this instant,” Sherlock said indignantly, “Besides, it has to be a science, I’m a paleontologist, it’s what we do, sample observation, identification, analysis,”

“You didn’t treat her like a specimen when you were married did you?” Anderson asked, “Now that would be a real turn on,”

“No, I did not treat her like a specimen,” Sherlock retorted, “I just. It was all so logical.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be,” Greg said thoughtfully, “Just take a chance.”

***

_Mycroft’s apartment (Across the hall)_

“I should probably call my parents,” John paced around the living room, “Mycroft do you think I should call my parents?”

“That would be the reasonable conclusion,” Mycroft said as he perused the paperwork on the kitchen table.

“I’ll just, yeah I will,” John said absentmindedly, picking up the phone and dialing.

“Is he really going to be living with you?” Molly took some orange juice from the fridge.

“He intends to, I’m not opposed,” Mycroft looked at her judgmentally, “Orange juice?”

“People getting divorced, leaving their fiancés at the altar, I need something to brighten up,” she said, grabbing a glass from the shelf, “Would you like some?”

“No,” Mycroft said shortly.

“Well there’s that,” John hung up, “That could have gone worse.”

“What’d they say?” Molly asked hopefully.

“I’m a tremendous disappointment, an embarrassment on the family name, their cutting me off financially and don’t really want to see me any time soon,” John said with false cheer.

“How exactly could that have gone worse?” Mycroft looked up from his papers.

***

_Later that night, the rest of the gang is out on the terrace at Mycroft’s apartment, John and Sherlock are the only ones left in the living room_

“Mycroft can be hell to live with,” Sherlock warned.

“If he’s anything like he was in high school,” John laughed, “Pens exactly in a certain order. Carrying around a handkerchief. A handkerchief! Shoes immaculately polished. But hey, I’m not really in a position to complain.”

“Unfortunately,” Sherlock admitted, then remembered Greg’s advice from earlier, “Um. Say, John?”

“Yes, Sherlock?”

“No, never mind. I don’t really do things like this. Probably shouldn’t. Not very advisable at all.”

“No go ahead, I won’t judge you, I just ran out on my own wedding!”

“You probably don’t know this,” Sherlock began, “But I-um. Had sort of a crush on you in high school,”

“I knew,”

Sherlock gulped, “Oh, you did. Well I thought you just thought I was Mycroft’s geeky younger brother.”

“I did,”

“Excellent,” Sherlock mentally cursed himself, “Well trying not to take my sudden uncharacteristic confession too much into account, I was wondering. Well. If you would let me ask you out sometime.”

“Yeah, that’d be nice,”

***

After John and Sherlock rejoined the rest of the group on the terrace, Mycroft noted his brother smiling.

“Certainly haven’t seen you this pleased in a while. May I inquire as to the reason?” Mycroft asked quietly so that the question could not be heard over the spirited conversations of the others.

“Isn’t it obvious? I took a chance,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will generally follow the plotlines the FRIENDS characters take during the show, but their personalities will be drawn from BBC Sherlock. 
> 
> John Watson – Rachel Green  
> Ross Geller – Sherlock Holmes  
> Carol Willick – Irene Adler  
> Susan Bunch – Kate  
> Mycroft Holmes – Monica Geller  
> Greg Lestrade – Chandler Bing  
> Emily Waltham – James Moriarty  
> Phoebe Buffay – Molly Hooper  
> Philip Anderson – Joey Tribbiani


	2. The One Where Irene Is Pregnant

_The museum_

“Sherlock there’s something I have to tell you,” a dark haired woman with high cheekbones tapped him on the shoulder.

“Can it wait?” Sherlock hissed, “I’m on a case. We just got a new shipment from the dig in Peru.”

“I really, really don’t think it can wait,” Irene said, “In fact it’s going to be rather life changing for you.”

“Life changing?” Sherlock walked around directing people carrying around boxes that were probably filled with bones while Irene followed him, “More life changing than say, ‘Oh I’m afraid we can’t go out to dinner, Sherlock, I’m actually a lesbian and I’m leaving you for another woman,’ Because you really, really can’t beat that.”

“Sherlock I’m pregnant!” she snapped.

He slammed his clipboard down on a pile of boxes, “Damn it.”

“You can be just as involved as you want to be, Kate and I will raise it together,” Irene said in a tone that was meant to be reassuring.

“Yes, you and Kate, you know how I love Kate,” Sherlock said sarcastically.

“Sherlock,” Irene said warningly.

“Fine. I will support you, in this, because I have moved on,” he said defiantly.

“Of course you have,”

***

_Central Perk Coffeehouse_

“I saw a body in the morgue today with three toes,” Molly said as she set her coat down next to her on the sofa, “Anyone top that?”

“Ah, a few guys thought it would be funny if they mixed crack in with pizzas and sold them on the street, we were going to arrest them but nabbed actual pizza delivery boys instead,” Greg said.

“Irene’s pregnant,” Sherlock stared into the distance.

“You got me,” Greg threw up his hands, “There’s no topping that one,”

“Sherlock, how can she be pregnant? She’s seeing Kate.” Anderson asked.

“Honestly, Anderson, you lower the IQ of the entire coffeehouse, _I’m_ the father,” Sherlock explained.

“Who’s a father?” John came around to the sofa, “So I got a job here. Just temporary though. Who ordered the decaf?”

Greg raised his hand.

“Well this is, um, close enough I’d say,” John handed it to him, “Latte? Molly?”

“Actually I wanted some cinnamon on mine,” she grabbed the cup from his hand.

“Right so you’re all fine over here,” John ignored her, “Who’s going to be a father?”

“Sherlock and Irene intermingled their genetic material shortly before getting the divorce,” Mycroft said from behind his newspaper.

“Could there possibly be a more humiliating way to say that?” Anderson asked Mycroft, “Sorry, Sherlock. It’s definitely not humiliating at all. Not what I meant.”

“What are you going to do?” Greg asked.

“Some financial assistance is probably expected,” Mycroft suggested.

“I meant personally speaking, My, not everything’s about finances, and would you put the newspaper down for once?” Greg snapped.

“Oh very well,” Mycroft obliged.

“Irene is not an unreasonable person. We have arrived at a mutually beneficial agreement. I can be a part of the child’s life. Irene and Kate will raise it,” Sherlock answered.

“It’s not such a bad deal,” John reasoned, “It seems like you’re making the most of it,”

“Is someone making my coffee or not?” an angry customer said from the back.

“Oi, I’ll get it to you,” John got up from the sofa, “Sorry got to dash,”

“He isn’t very good at this is he?” Molly sipped her latte, “But I’m sure he’ll learn. We all adjust.”

“How can you be this optimistic when you work doing post mortems?” Anderson looked at her curiously.

“Perhaps she sees so many deceased people she’s constantly reminded not to waste her life wallowing in self pity,” Mycroft said.

Sherlock appeared vaguely affronted, “Why the hell are you looking at me?”

**Author's Note:**

> This will generally follow the plotlines the FRIENDS characters take during the show, but their personalities will be drawn from BBC Sherlock. 
> 
> John Watson – Rachel Green  
> Ross Geller – Sherlock Holmes  
> Carol Willick – Irene Adler  
> Susan Bunch – Kate  
> Mycroft Holmes – Monica Geller  
> Greg Lestrade – Chandler Bing  
> Emily Waltham – James Moriarty  
> Phoebe Buffay – Molly Hooper  
> Philip Anderson – Joey Tribbiani


End file.
